Heroes in the Making
by ClintonColour
Summary: The next generation of children have a bit of an easy life. There is no trouble except for a few remaining worshippers of the dark lord... But all of them are in Azkaban. Nothing could possibly go wrong in a pretty average life of the wizarding world.


**Heroes in the Making**

Ch.1

The late afternoon sun shone through the windows of the Burrow and fell onto the dining room table. The children were there; conversing while the adults had taken up another conversation in the other room. The children had made this into a routine by now even to where they sat in the room. It was going to be dark soon which meant that everyone would leave soon except for their grandparents, who have been living in the house since time began, or so it seemed. All was relatively calm that day and they had just finished a big feast. Grandma Molly always seemed to prepare the best meals and since she spent so much time with Grandpa Arthur in their house she always felt the need to host things. The children picked at their deserts, each one of them having their favorite flavor added, a feat that wasn't achieved easily by the hostess. They had been talking for a while of nothing in particular, just spending time with each other like always. They had for once though, their cousins Victoire, Dominique, and Louis over for dinner also.

"So" said James looking at his chocolate flavored ice cream. "How are things at the shell cottage guys?" he said trying to maybe find out some interesting details. Dominique looked at Victoire, who was more interested in Teddy, for a second before speaking.

"They have been alright I guess." She said softly. She wasn't much of a speaker, though she was brilliant and you could see it without words.

"The most interesting thing that has happened was the waves swept up a small turtle the other day" Louis said blandly. He was obviously more interested in the taste of his strawberry ice cream than the conversation.

"Awe" Lily said finally looking up from her peach ice cream for the first time since she got it. Then Grandma Molly came in and faced all the children.

"Ok kids, after you are done eating why don't you tidy up a bit and maybe there will be something in it for all of you." She winked as she held up a galleon for them to catch their eyes.

"Why do we have to do it when they can use magic?" Fred mumbled under his breath as he finished his cherry desert. This was followed by Grandma Molly pausing seeing if she understood but then just walking off deciding not to deal with it.

"Well, we have our own jobs so this is on you kids" said Victoire standing up proudly. She tossed her blonde hair for a second before looking over at them. Teddy then stood up next to her, his hair blue like his blueberry ice cream before smiling to them all and walking off to the next room, hitting his toe off of James' chair and cursing under his breath on the way.

The kids sat there finishing their deserts before starting to clean up all around the house. Albus spoke up slightly from his orange ice cream "I heard that the flavors you admire might have something to deal with your personality." The kids all looked up at him considering it. That would be the topic while they cleaned.

Roxanne and Fred looked at each other talking under their breaths so everyone else could not hear. Fred shook his head at her a bit disappointed but Roxanne looked pretty confident in what they had been talking about. It was clear to everyone that an argument between them had gone on, which was a rare occurrence. They were extremely close, so it surprised everyone and brought their attention to the argument. Seeing that the attention had been on them she said quickly "It's nothing. Just my black licorice personality apparently is a bit too strong for a cherry one." Roxanne smirked pretending to have an innocent face before collecting up her dish and putting it in the sink. Fred then did the same.

"That may not be true Albus seeing as Victoire's flavor isn't sour," Molly said looking down at her glasses she was cleaning. Everyone laughed before Victoire spoke from the other room.

"I heard that Molly! And to let you know mine was cotton candy!" she said shouting. This gave them all another laugh. Louis looked skeptically at the work. It was obvious he wasn't planning on taking the job to get paid a bit. He looked at Lucy bored and bit his lip. She caught his eye and nodded. Louis took Lucy's apple desert and his own to the other piles of dishes before walking off with her. They were most likely looking over music. The others looked around at what they had to do.

"I'm out right now, sorry guys." Roxanne said sharply. She seemed annoyed at her conversation with Fred and stormed out with her red hair billowing behind her. This left the rest of the kids unsure as to what to do. It wasn't much longer before Fred left too, probably going to talk to his Uncle Charlie of who he admired for his career. Suddenly there was a scuffle and everyone turned to Rose who was grabbing something from the fridge.

"Wasn't your mint desert enough Rose?" said Hugo peering from under his book that his mother got him. He looked comical though, not really quite concerned.

"Oh shush. At least I am not so worried about looking awkward while I eat that I don't eat anything unless I am alone." Rose said skeptically. She ate with her back turned before cleaning it up a bit carelessly.

"Just because I am neat doesn't mean anything! Besides I don't even like ice cream." Hugo looked at her. He then went over and picked up his dish and dropped it off with the other pile, stacked higher than his head. Rose rolled her eyes before walking out, deciding it wasn't worth it.  
>"Well…" Dominique said finally finishing her banana ice cream. She looked around. "Lets split up the work guys?" She looked around to nods of agreement. "Ok lets see." she put her hands on her lips and looked around. "Hugo you can get the gnomes in the yard with Lily… Molly and I will work on the dishes and the dining room." she looked around thinking of what else could be done. " She looked off to the window and it was apparent she got a thought by her facial expression. "Not exactly tidying up but why don't you guys," she pointed to Albus and James "go to the Lovegoods area and invite them for the big party next week. One of you guys can carry all the wonderful things Luna gives you. Then you can stop back then go to the Longbottoms?" James and Albus nodded. Dominique, still speaking softly, "after that's all done we will do a huge sweep of the burrow when everyone comes back. Ok guys?"<br>"Sounds good," said James and Molly.

"Definitely!" said Lily excitedly. The others nodded to show they were game for the idea also.

"Alright. Lets get to work then," said Dominique. Everyone broke into their groups and scattered around through the house. Lily and Hugo went off to the back of the yard looking for gnomes. Lily enjoyed spending time with Hugo and especially talking to the gnomes. She never threw them, and Hugo had made a shelter for them outside of their lawn because he didn't believe in tossing them either. Lily went and got food for the shelter while Hugo picked up a few in his arms. This had been the hobby they had always enjoyed together. Meanwhile, Molly and Dominique spoke while Molly washed and Dominique dried and put away the dishes. Dominique didn't really speak; she more-or-less listened to Molly rant. Molly was apparently upset that day at Victoire. This wasn't new, but Dominique listened regardless because she felt obligated to. Victoire and Molly had a bit of a "personality clash". Molly and Victoire never really liked each other. Victoire and Molly had a few similarities, they were both very neat and liked things to be perfect. Molly however was pretty up tight about it while Victoire just kind of kept everything in order in a relaxed way. Victoire was sarcastic and joked, but only when the attention was on her, which is something she had craved. Molly disliked all the attention given on Victoire for being as neat and perfect as she tried. This could be a topic Molly would rant to everyone for days, but luckily there weren't enough dishes even for a Weasley family to wash for days. While Molly talked and Dominique nodded her head Albus and James were putting on their tennis shoes to go give out invites. They said bye to the family before heading out. They waved bye to Lily and Rose and started walking up the hill. It was a bit cold that night, and the trees had already taken a bit of a change in color. It was still summer though and James had refused to wear a jacket despite his mother's suggestion. Albus was wearing a jacket though and he was fine.

"So Albus… still into the Derwent girl?" James asked questioningly.

"Y-ya… She is amazing." Albus replied with a grin. Albus wondered how James could have found out though, seeing as Albus had only told a few people he liked the "Derwent" girl. But like always, James would find a way to figure it out and then he would tell it to everyone. Things like that happen at Hogwarts all the time.

"Her mother replaced Pomfrey a few years back… Now she has replaced Pomfrey's assistant to. They say it's going to be a guy this year. The old assistant must have found a job at St. Mungo's" James informed Albus.

"Really? I didn't know." Albus said interested. He looked at James interested. They came over a really large hill, just to show another one as they spoke. "Have any idea who it is James?"  
>"Oh yes." James said confidently. A grin had appeared over his face just begging Albus to ask him for more details.<p>

"Who?" Albus said excitedly. He was now extremely interested seeing as James obviously had a good idea, and knowing James it was probably right. "I mean, if he is young maybe he just graduated and we know him?"

"Oh you know him I bet" James said satisfied with Albus' curiosity. His mission had been accomplished. He was thinking he might have to tell Albus who it actually was but luckily they had reached the Lovegood area. There was a large rook-shaped house that was inhabited by Xenophilius Lovegood, Lorcan and Lysander's grandfather. Xenophilius had been a bit under-the-weather lately and had been sleeping often. It was best to let him sleep till he got out of his phase. Instead they turned to the other house made out of the same material, only in the shape of a pawn. The house had vibrant flowers growing on vines that stretched up the stone steps to the pawn-shaped house. There was a clearing of mistletoes by a tree and a few peculiar animals freely roaming. Albus and James cautiously took steps up to the house, seeing as they didn't recognize any of the plants and animals they saw. Albus knocked on the door weakly, but then James stepped up and knocked louder. A few seconds later Lorcan and Lysander's father, Rolf Scamander comes to the door. There were what seemed to be color-coordinated suitcases behind him, but he shut the door and walked out front to meet them.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" he smiled while he asked. His green ruffled shirt and green and turquoise bangles blended with the plants slightly while his shimmering silver pants played against the plants.

"We were just wondering if you and your family would like to come to our festival that we are having at the Burrow next Friday Mr. Scamander." James said.

"Why yes we will! Thanks for the invite! Luna and the boys are out, and I can't remember exactly where I placed some things I wanted to give you. I am terribly sorry." Rolf frowned a bit.

"That is quite alright." James interjected in a bit of glee, but Rolf did not notice it.

"I will tell them you stopped by guys! I will get the things to you at the festival! Have a nice night!" Rolf said happily.

"You too" James and Albus said before Rolf closed the door. They were both questioning the Lovegood's sanity as they walked off but didn't say anything. They walked down the steps carefully once more and started to walk back to the burrow.

"Well, since you were the one who was supposed to carry things I guess you can go to the Longbottoms." James said as if it was settled. Albus nodded feeling it was best not to fight. It would be a long walk to the small muggle town the Longbottoms lived in, but Albus didn't want to start a fight. At a guessed point Albus turned left to the muggle village while James continued on to the Burrow. A bit later James returned to the Burrow and caught Lily and Hugo going in the house after getting done with the gnomes. He rubbed his shoes on the mat before walking in. Suddenly something was stuck in his face.

"Get working." Molly said as she handed him a broom. She had a rag already and she was working on the countertops while Dominique was putting back all the food ingredients they had used, Lily and Hugo were looking at the small bookshelf that Grandma Molly had and were talking about the books they had read. They saw which one had read the bigger book and laughed. James reluctantly got the broom and started sweeping while everyone did their part. About 30 minutes later Albus came through the door a bit tired looking. He went to talk to the adults without even speaking to them, even though none of them were planning on making Albus work anymore since his job took the longest. Suddenly Victoires voice could be heard talking about something idiotic before George came in and Angelina had gone upstairs. George looked at them all.

"Well according to Albus' conversation with Neville apparently there is no wizard transport allowed for awhile because of some… mistakes a wizard made. Anyways," George was thinking a bit of how the mistake must of went "we have to spend the night here or walk home, which isn't going to happen." All the children nodded and were slightly happy that they could spend more time together. "Angie is sending the message to Louis and Lucy" he said before walking out. As soon as George left they all let out a bit of a happy cheer, this meant that the whole lot of Weasley's were going to spend the night.

***Side Note***

This is the first chapter, I assure you the next chapters will be much longer. Also, the story is written in a bit of a third person omnicient way. I hope you will enjoy this! There is more plot to come :).

~James


End file.
